Angel's Adventure in Naruto
by LonexAngel
Summary: I let me and my sister's OCs run rampant in the world of Naruto. There with be blood, tears, and laughter, a lot of laughter. A teacher crush, minds being blown, and a lot of challenges accepted. NaruxOC, SasuxOC, other pairings yet to be determined. Rated T for sexual reference, blood, and swearing.


**Hello everybody! Angel here!  
**

**I'm back, and with a new story to boot! This is just a bunch of adventures me and my sister made up, with our OCs running rampant in the Naruto universe! There will be hilarious trolling, gambling, spoofs, will barely have a plot, and nothing will make sense! It's my parody of Naruto, even if it is sometimes serious!**

**I'll probably make a similar story without my sister's OC in it later that's more serious. **

**Don't hate on my mistakes, please. I like criticism, but I dislike flamers. I try hard, and I think I do well for a 9****th**** grader! And I will only get better. **

**To those few who have read my previous story, sorry. I discontinued it for certain reasons I will soon post as a chapter. I will also tell you that yes, it's my same OC Angel, but with a lot of new tweaks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters, plots, or stories of any Anime, Manga, Cartoon, Comic, Movie, Video game, or Youtube video involved with this story. I only own the two OCs of the story and the plotline that I create.**

**I hope you enjoy this hilarious story, though it may be somewhat odd.**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Konoha, and all was well as the children played in the streets and citizens travelled the wide roads of the village. Shinobi hopped from rooftop to rooftop, citizens completely oblivious to these speeding blurs. This peace did not include the Ninja Academy and its graduating class, as chaos broke loose.

"Why is this little girl here? Is she in our class, or is she lost?" complained one Inuzuka to his companion, a small dog. The dog barked back, as if it was responding to the question.

"She is probably here to see Iruka-sensei or something, maybe we can take her to class with us." Said a green haired, pig tailed ninja said, her red mini Chinese dress making her look slightly older than she was. She looked at the young girl in question, as if asking for a response. It was then that the young girl noticed the older girl's eyes: her right eye was a sapphire blue, and her left an emerald green.

The young girl didn't reply immediately, she just stood there with her slightly oversized cloak on. She eventually nodded, and sat down by the green hair girl. Just then she saw to boys walking toward the academy, one blond and one almost black haired.

"Hey! Look its Sasuke and Naruto! HEY YOU GUYS! WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" The green haired student yelled, frightening some birds in a nearby tree. They hurried slightly at the sound of Dawn's voice, afraid of her wrath.

"Sorry! We were sidetracked by a few things, including a mob of this guy's fan girls," Naruto said, pointing to Sasuke.

"Those girls are vicious," Sasuke stated, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Dawn, what are you up to?" Naruto said before the young girl stood up to look at the two newcomers. Her face wasn't visible, but the two could feel her scrutinizing them. She nodded, and the bell rang, signaling that class was to start in a few minutes. The trio walked inside, the young girl following them. They arrived at their classroom, and the only thing you heard was Dawn.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! GOOD MORNING!" Dawn shouted, literally bouncing around the room. Iruka grabbed her by the shoulders, sighing as she was still jumping up and down in his grasp.

"Good morning Dawn. Would you please calm down?" Iruka asked, trying hard to stay calm himself.

Dawn shook her head," I can't, I have way too much extra energy!" She said, breaking free from his grasp and doing a backflip.

"Just go sit down in your seat." Iruka told her, and she got a running head start and did a front flip and a spin, landing perfectly in her seat.

"Okay, now that she's calm, at least momentarily, I would like to introduce our newest student. She jumped straight into the last class because of her amazing score on the entrance exam. I'll let her introduce herself." Iruka stated, gesturing towards the cloaked girl. The girl took her cloak off her cloak, revealing her look.

She had a very pale skin tone. Her hair was a pure white, and was tied in twin braids that met like a crown on her head, making her look innocent.** (A/N. Think of the original body of Sherlotta from Final Fantasy: Echoes of Time. The one you see during the fight with Larkecius that isn't a cat. If you played it, you know who I'm talking about.)** Her cute, violet eyes screamed innocence, but in the depths you could see the burdens and sorrow she held bottled up. It went unnoticed by all the students, which relieved her. The black marks on her face seemed to flow from below her eyes, and seemed to connect on the back of her neck. Her black tank top fit her well, but her black and white wrist warmers and grey capris were kind of baggy, though it looked nice on her. "My name is Angel Tenhana. I'll be 10 in a couple months, and I love to have fun. I hope we can all get along well this school year and become awesome ninja!" She said with a smile, and saw a hand go up in the back of the room."Yes?"

"DO YOU LIKE BACON?" Dawn asked, earning a huge laugh from Sasuke, Naruto, and a majority of the class. Angel giggled at the thought.

"I sure do." She replied, and Dawn ran to the front of the room and hugged her.

"YOU ARE DEFINITELY BEING MY FRIEND!" Dawn yelled in her ear, choking the poor girl. Angel tried to reach for help, but struggled without oxygen. Naruto ran down to the duo, and tried to help free Angel, and after a bit of a struggle, Angel was free. She lay on the floor panting for breath.

"Sorry bout that. Hehehe. I got carried away." Dawn apologized, and Angel stood up.

"That's fine, I don't mind. Just don't kill me." Angel said, and they went and sat down in the middle back row, with Angel in between Naruto and Dawn, and Sasuke next to Naruto across the aisle. Sasuke made sure to sit next to Hinata, the only girl who didn't worship him like a god. That way he wasn't forced to help anybody who would just annoy him all the time. She was a friend of the trio, and inadvertently would soon be a friend of Angel.

If Angel only knew what she just got herself into.

* * *

**Sorry I made this chapter short, but considering it is a prologue that mainly introduces the two OC, its a fine length for its purpose. You got a small sample of the craziness to come. Yes, my sister acts just like Dawn, who is entirely her OC.**

**I am going to kind of skip through most of the academy, and just flashback to the hilarious moments later, or in omakes. **

**If anybody has any wacky ideas, no matter how absurd or size, PM me! I get all my emails through my phone, and as long as I'm not in class or asleep, I'll most likely respond. If it's too big of a request, I'll try to work with you to make it small enough to do! **

**I also beta, but have none myself. So if you have any writing tips, be it grammar, punctuation, or something else, PM me and I'll try to use it to fix my story.**

**If you would write your opinion about the idea in a review, I would be happy. I love reviews, may it be a few words or a few paragraphs. It brightens my day and makes me write more, faster.**

**I'll be making a poll for the pairings I haven't decided on yet. So if you want a pairing for anybody but Naruto and Sasuke, vote.**

**One last thing, I was thinking about making myself a deadline if I am able to use this computer more often, which I think I may. Tell me in a PM or review!**

**I'll see you soon!**

**Angel out!**


End file.
